Burn
by Judin
Summary: A warm and strong embrace can see you through a dark night and leave the worries for the morning. A birthday present for a friend of mine. [yaoi, LupinexXJhonny]


**Author's notes:** This is a birthday present for Ashley! (It is also her request after catching my kiriban on deviantart...last year.I am so ashamed T.T) She is a wonderful friend, and I don't deserve her. Hope this brightens your day, sweety!

Lupinex/Johnny. Luffely pairing. :)

**

* * *

**

Burn

The sky was clouded, leaving no stars or moon to light up the night. The nocturnal creatures of the forest below would simply have to do with what light they had, be it perfect night vision or...a campfire?

Johnny huddled closer to the flames, still unsure of his decision. A fire in this darkness would be visible for miles, but the night and the cold had driven him to make one, and as it was he couldn't bear the thought of putting it out. The Scot didn't like to admit it, but he was afraid of the dark, and being here alone terrified him. He pulled his beyblade out of his pocket to ward off the loneliness. Salamalyon glowed, but he was calm now, not tense or angry like he had been only hours ago.

The attack had come as a complete surprise on everyone. Without warning, champion beybladers from all over the world had begun to disappear. First the White Tigers and then the Demolition boys, and now the danger had come to Europe, leaving the Majestics with two choices; to fight, or to run. Johnny had done both.

The Scot jumped badly when a dry twig snapped behind him. He got to his feet, looking around for whatever had made the noise, his heart beating wildly, but he saw nothing except the black shadows of endless trees and heard nothing but the breeze blowing between them. When he was certain that it had simply been a mouse he turned back to the fire, only to get his second shock of the evening; someone was standing very still right in front of him.

"That fire can be seen for miles, you know." The man's voice was deep and familiar, but Johnny couldn't see his face, and when the big intruder reached for him, the Scot jumped into action, turning on his heels and bolting in between the trees. The fire had been a big mistake; they had found him again.

"Hey! Wait!"

Strangely enough there did not seem to be more than that one man chasing him, but Johnny didn't question their tactics. The rest were probably waiting somewhere ahead. Pulling out his launcher and readying for attack, he realised too late that the stranger had caught up with him. The weight that hit his back was more than enough to send him tumbling, launcher and blade falling from his hands to the underbrush. The Scot twisted around and began to hit and kick, fighting blindly in the darkness, but then the clouds parted for a moment and the light of the moon lit up his attacker's face.

"Lupinex?"

The werewolf got up, pulling Johnny with him. The redhead was completely confused, and his own insecurity made him mad. "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.

Lupinex brushed off his sleeves, annoyed. "Same as you."

Johnny lifted an eyebrow, "They are hunting you too?"

Lupinex frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "No need to sound so sceptical. We have bit beasts too, you know, and we are top class bladers."

The young Scot snorted, turning to walk back to the fire. "Top class losers is more like it." He smiled a bit to himself, remembering his easy victory over the Dark Blader, but when he came back to the fire, Lupinex was already there, sitting cross-legged and warming his hands. Johnny couldn't figure out how the werewolf had gotten there before him and the trees that closed in behind him revealed no shortcut. He stopped staring into the darkness for an answer and turned to his new companion instead, his temper building again. "What makes you think that I wish to share this space with you?" He asked rudely.

Oddly enough, Lupinex didn't fly off the handle the way he usually would, instead giving his companion a wolfy grin, "The fact that you love me and don't have any say in the matter."

Johnny was stumped, and sat down on the other side of the fire with a huff. After a few minutes of silence, his stomach began to growl. The last meal he had eaten was some berries that he had found this morning. To cover up his hunger he lay down on the ground. "I'm going to sleep. I have to move on in the morning," he informed Lupinex curtly. The werewolf made an agreeing noise and a while later he lay down as well.

Despite the fire, Johnny was shivering. The wet autumn leaves underneath him were not enough to make a soft bed, so between the cold and the roots that were bruising him, there was no way he would be able to sleep, but he said nothing, closing his eyes and trying not to think about his situation.

He was not prepared for the feeling of strong arms lifting him into the air. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"You are cold," the werewolf answered. He carried him back to where he had been sleeping and lay down again, bringing the young Scot with him.

Johnny tried to push away from the strong embrace, angry at being deprived of control once again. "I can do just fine without your help, you freak. Let go of me!" He knew he was getting hysterical, and he was already regretting his words, but oddly enough the werewolf was still unaffected.

Lupinex put a hand over his mouth and held him tighter, until the struggling ceased. "You are cold and hungry and alone and afraid and it's perfectly okay. You need to sleep now, because tomorrow the chase will start up again. I'm watching over you, and staying with you, so sleep."

Slowly he removed his hand, as if a sudden movement would send Johnny back into a panic. The Scot looked like the truth had just slapped him in the face, but then he buried his face in Lupinex shoulder, clutching his robe and sobbing. Days on the run, alone and without directions, desperate fights against seemingly invincible opponents and constant worry for his friends had finally caught up with him.

Lupinex soothed him, stroking his back until the sobs quieted. Then the werewolf began to hum a tune that he made up as he went, keeping his voice low and soft. Johnny's eyelids grew heavy and soon the boy was fast asleep, but the werewolf lay awake, staring into the darkness. He was glad that he had found Johnny at last, after days of searching, and he sent a silent goodnight to his team, hoping with all his heart that they had found the other Majestics and that they were safe.


End file.
